


Bro, Lemme Hold your Hand

by undeadsnorlax



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Gen, M/M, Marco and Jackie have hooked up at some point, awkward first time boyfriends, eternally platonic soulmates Marco and Star, it's just dorky and kinda rubbish but that's fiiiine, starring biromantic Ferguson and questioning Alfonzo, they're about fifteen here I think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4919461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeadsnorlax/pseuds/undeadsnorlax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Ferguson/Alfonzo shipping fluff, because it is the damn truest ship on this show and you can fight me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bro, Lemme Hold your Hand

“No you need to go there…Al, c’mon, there!”  
“I’m tryin’!”  
“Look, give it here, I’ll show-“  
I snatched the controller from Alfonzo’s hands and start jabbing buttons.

“See, there’s a switch just there, and you need to shoot it like…that! Mm?”  
Alfonzo huffs, crossing his arms. “I could have done it if you’d given me the chance bro!”  
I sigh, handing the controller back. “Sorry man, just got frustrated. Well, at least you know for next time…right?”  
I give him a nervous grin as he glares at me from the side, before shoving my shoulder.

“Ass,” he mutters playfully, going back to playing.

I stick my tongue out and lean my head on his shoulder, shifting closer. Alfonzo lets out a small squeak, glancing down at me.  
“What you doing?”

I look up with a shrug. “Just…chillin’, you know.”

“Right, course.”  
He sits up slightly, swallowing visibly. I back away, raising my hands.

“Woah, sorry, I didn’t mean anything with it, just-“  
“No, just…took me by surprise is all.”

I smirk and lean in close to his face, my breath fogging up the corner of his glasses. “Oh yeah?”  
His eyes narrow, sweat tricking down his forehead. “Ferg, what’re you doing?”

“Nothiiing,” I say, nuzzling my cheek against his, “Nothing at all.”  
“Hmm, Ferg, c’mon,” he mumbles, face going red, “This is, I, I-“  
“Dude, c’mon, I’m just messing around,” I say, squashing out heads together slightly, “Nothing seri-“  
My phone buzzes, interrupting me.  
“One second.”  
I fall onto my back and wriggle it from my pocket, checking the message.  
“It’s Marco,” I say, scanning over the message quickly and huffing, “Bastard’s bailed on us _._ ”  
“Can’t blame him, he’s got a girlfriend now,” Alfonzo say, still blushing, “Guess it’s just you, me and Star for the movie’s tonight then.”

“He still needs bro time man!” I flop my arms out, sighing overdramatically. “Then again, he’d probably just be texting Jackie the whole time.”  
“You’re just jealous.”  
It was my turn to blush now. “Am not!”  
“Yeah you are. Marco can get a girlfriend and you can’t!”  
I scowl, sitting up with my arms crossed. “Maybe I don’t want a girlfriend, did you think about that Alfonzo?”  
He pauses the game, sets the controller down and stares at me. “Really?”  
I stare back, nodding. “Yeah. M-maybe I want a boyfriend.”  
This seems to take him off guard. He moves back slightly, glancing away. “I…what?”  
“Yeah! Or both, I dunno, I’m young, got shit to do, things to decide.”  
Alfonzo’s voice drops as he wrings his hands together. “But…you’d be up for having a boyfriend?”

“Well, if I liked the guy, maybe, I dunno.” I trail off, glancing away. “Hadn’t…really…thought about it too much…I guess…”  
“So you’re like, bi or what?”  
“I guess…”  
I laugh nervously, putting a hand to my head. “Hah. Jeez. Didn’t think I’d have this conversation. I mean, I knew it’d be with you first bro, you’re like, my best friend, no offense to Marco, but he’s distracted with the whole fighting monsters thing Star got him into and-“  
“Dude, relax, I’m cool with it.” Alfonzo crawled on the bed closer to me, putting an arm around my shoulder. “That’s cool. I thought someone with as much love as you couldn’t be limited to just girls.”

I blush, shoving at his place. “Shut up.”  
“Mean it.” He coughs awkwardly and shrugs. “I-if it makes you feel better, I…I’ve been questioning for a little.”

“Really? Shit, man.” I raise an eyebrow, chuckling. “Who’s the lucky fella, eh?”  
He suddenly goes really quiet, taking his arm off of me instantly.

“…Alfonzo?”  
“…you?”  
Holy shit.

I feel my face start to burn bright red, my stomach flipping. “M-m-m-m-whaaaaaaat?”  
Alfonzo covers his head with his arms, tucking it between his knees. “Mmhm. Sorry.”  
“Don’t be, j-just need to process…” I stare at the floor for a few moments, heads racing. He’d clearly though about me in some kind of…romantic way before.

Then again, why wouldn’t he? I’m, well, me!  
But had I ever thought about him in the same way?  
We’ve always been close, that’s for sure. We’re comfortable with each other, which explains _that_ little confession booth just now.

Suppose he is kinda… _adorable_.

“Ferg?”  
“You wanna date then?” I ask quickly, pressing my palms against the duvet, “You know…trial run?”  
Alfonzo makes several non-verbal sounds, before he eventually stammers his way into a sentence. “What?!”  
“Look, I think you’re pretty cute yeah, and you think I’m the god of love that I am-“ At this I strike a stupid little pose, winking. “Just…might work out. Sound cool?”

He stammers for a few more moments, pressing his head against the wall. “Oh my god, I dunno, jeez, I-I’m not even sure-“  
“Then this’ll make you sure, won’t it?”

I sit down next to him, and grab one of his hands in both of mine, holding it. “Alfonzo Cabrera. Would you do me the honour of becoming _mi maravilloso novio_?”

He stares for a few moments, then grabs my hands back, sighing softly. “ _Si_.”

I grin, leaning in so close, our noses press against each other. “We gonna make out now?”

He scoffs, giving me a flick on the ear. “Ass…but if you want.”  
We both swallow and gently tilt our heads. My kissing experience isn’t too broad – with only one girl at a school dance when I was ten and a pixie queen under my belt – but I’m probably decent. Alfonzo is nervous, and he grabs onto me as he feels himself getting a bit too excited, but that doesn’t seem to help. I place my hands on his hips and softly falls back, giving us a moment of breathing time. He hovers uneasily above me, hands massaging into the sides of my stomach. He glances down and blushes.  
“Okay…that feels nice,” he mumbles.  
“Hey, if it just feels nice for _you_ , imagine what it’s like for _me_ ,” I practically purr.

We both pause for a moment, before bursting out laughing. Alfonzo rolls over next to me on the bed, holding his sides.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this,” he says, taking his glasses off for a moment to clean them on the hem of his shirt, “We’re… _dating_!”

“I know!” I poke his shoulder. “Go on then. What made you fall in love with me?”  
He puts his glasses back on, scratching under his chin. “Uh…well, I just sort of…noticed, one day I guess.” He taps my nose lightly. “You’re cute.”  
“Nuh-uh! I’m hot as hell.” I make a kissy face, winking playfully.

We stare at the ceiling for a few minutes, until my phone buzzes again.

“It’s Star,” I mumble, tapping on her message, “She’s at the theatre already.”  
“Movie’s not on for another two hours!”  
“Yeah, but she wants to get ice cream before or something.”  
I type up a quick response and my thumb hovers over the ‘ _send_ ’ button. “Should we…eh, debut to her then?”  
He rolls his eyes at my phrasing, but rolls onto his side, stroking my hair slowly. “Yeah, why not? If we’re really _boyfriends_ now.”  
A shiver runs through my body at him saying that. Are we going too fast?  
Eh. It’s me. Pretty slow by my standards.

**Author's Note:**

> only major note is, I gave Alfonzo a random surname because he doesn't have a canon one  
> is this a little rushed? Hell yeah. But...I dunno. They're dorky teens. I wanted to write some cute.  
> There's prolly gonna be another little chapter of them meeting up with Star at the movie theatre. If I remember lol.


End file.
